


The Heat of Battle

by LovexAndxEdelweiss (kyuutier)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Accuracy, M/M, Political Alliances, war stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuutier/pseuds/LovexAndxEdelweiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unfinished work about the austrian and prussian alliance during the franco-prussian war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat of Battle

     “Ugh.” Austria flicked his slim rapier in an outward arc; droplets of blood flew from it in a half circle around him and stained the muddy ground. “I will never understand what about this butchery is so wonderful to you.”

     He and his partner stood in a field, once green and growing, now trampled by horses, red and brown and littered with corpses and dying men. Their overwhelmingly victorious troops had gathered into their separate camps behind them, the sounds of their revelry were easy to hear even this far away.

     He started to turn, wanting to head to his tent immediately and clean up, but the sudden sight of a blade so close to the hollow of his throat froze him and sent his heart leaping. It was far wider than his rapier, brightly polished but obviously well used. It was longer than a short sword but lighter than a full long sword, light enough to be used comfortably with one hand, but with more cutting power than Austria’s slashing blade. Thick blood was still moving sluggishly down the blade toward the hilt. A bastard sword, they called it, and well suited to its owner.

     “Bastard,” he hissed angry, raising a gloved hand to push the sword away from him, but Prussia was already dropping it.

     The man stalked closer, cat-like, an odd look in his eyes. “Why do you name it butchery? It’s victory! Is there anything more wonderful than victory? More thrilling? Every breath is sweeter when you know you only narrowly escaped losing it.” He paused only a half-step away, a grin slowly spreading across his features.

     Austria’s eyes widened as the adrenaline-flushed man leaned in then. His heart thudded noisily and he was sure his companion could hear it, but he was frozen like a deer surrounded by wolves. Prussia’s hand was settling lightly on his waist, skimming down, leaving fire in its wake. But the moment passed almost as soon as it started, Austria realized the man had gathered a fistful of his beautiful white and gold coat and was drawing his soiled blade through. He released it at Austria’s indignant shout, stepping back with a grin and a clean blade in hand. A vibrant bloodstain marred the uniform the Austrian had worked so hard to keep untainted in the previous hours of fighting.

     He glared up at Prussia, annoyance tightening the line of his mouth. “What are you playing at? We are _allies_ now, don’t forget that.” The word felt strange in his mouth. Allies. Prussia merely shrugged at him, sheathing the sword at his hip. _‘I hope it breaks in the next fight.’_ Austria thought sourly, indigo eyes flashing with barely repressed anger. He grumbled and glared helplessly at the blood slowly seeping in to his coat, turning dull rust red as it set in the fabric. What a waste of fabric.

     “We ought to get back to camp, princess. I’ve got war councils to attend and I’m sure you miss your pretty little violin.” The taller man swung away and took the reins of his horse from one of his men, who had been standing there watching the spectacle in obedient silence. Austria flushed softly and refused to look at either of them as he caught the reins of his own horse, swinging up into the saddle a moment later. He kicked her sides and rode away from them, clenching his jaw as he heard their voices and sudden laughter fading into the background.

     Most of the men camped under Austria’s flags and Habsburg banners were actually from his Netherlands territory. Austria’s own men were loath to travel so far north, so far from home, with Turkish threats and Hungarian rebellions at their own borders. As a result, he recognized neither the men nor the language, and had no urge to linger and mix with them. He dropped his horse off with the guard outside his tent, along with orders that he was not to be disturbed, and walked in with a quiet sigh. There was very little he liked less than campaigning. He liked it even less when he was unable to sequester an inn or castle and was forced to camp. His tent, set up with his officers and given a little more room and privacy than the infantry and cavalry camped at the foot of the hill, remained nevertheless a tent; dusty, dim, and hot. There was a table, covered with campaign maps of the area and sheet music from his own collection, surrounded by three rough-hewn chairs. A side cabinet with a flagon of wine and a couple simple beaten copper cups sat beside a bowl of fruit. A partition set a third of the way back concealed a bed and a well-stocked chest of drawers.

     He stripped off his newly-bloodied coat and hung it on a chair, loosening his cravat and dropping that on the table next to it. He continued to undress as he headed behind the partition, wondering idly about his allies in the other camp. War councils, the Prussian had mentioned. His own generals would be there now, no doubt drinking more beer and wine than talking strategy. He clad himself in a pair of simple lambskin breeches and a loose-fitting white shirt, along with comfortable cotton stockings and brown worn leather shoes. Finally he walked to the cabinet, but it was what he kept inside that drew him, not the wine. He opened the doors and pulled out his violin from its case, a beautiful piece he’d brought with him all the way from Vienna.

     Behind it was a fold-up music stand. He took both of them and collected his sheet music from the table on the way to his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno I DUNNO just take it. it's not finished. someday i'll return to it, i'm sorry.


End file.
